A New Natsu
by GUIDix
Summary: Natsu is forced to leave Fairy Tail due to a misunderstanding. when the guild finds out he had been blamed by someone else they try to get him back but Natsu had already joined a new guild called Rising Fang. smarter, stronger and more intelligent Natsu. Pairing not decided yet. (Probably NatsuXOC). Rated M to be safe.I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Broken Heart

**Summary: Natsu is forced to leave Fairy Tail due to a misunderstanding. when the guild finds out he had been blamed by someone else they try to get him back but Natsu had already joined a new guild called Rising Fang. smarter, stronger and more intelligent Natsu.**

 **Pairing not decided yet. (Probably NatsuXOC)**

 **Hey guys, GUIDix_ here. This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. the pairing in this fic is most likely NatsuXOc but if you have any other girl in mind feel free to tell me and I might just do that girl. One more thing about the pairing you may choose, the girls CAN'T belong to the fairy Tail guild basically cause Natsu won't care about any of them except for maybe four or five persons(The dragon slayers and their exceeds as well as Mira and Lisanna, Gildarts was not there when he was expelled). Well that is enough of me ranting so let's just start with the story.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

" _Natsu"_ (Dreams or mental communication)

"NATSU"(Shouting)

Prologue:

In the country of Fiore is the city of Magnolia, home to the most destructive, noisy and lively guild of the entire country. This guild is called Fairy Tail and it is home to one of the most powerful mages the world has ever seen, Natsu Dragneel AKA The Salamander.

 **In Fairy Tail**

"What the hell what was that for ice princess!?" asked a muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair as he was sent crashing into a wall by his rival Gray Fullbuster.

"You know what you did Natsu! You burnt a whole bunch of dark mages and killed the hostages!" answered a man with spiky black-colored hair,dark blue eyes, and a toned and muscular body.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Those punks didn't have any hostages! Tell them Happy." answered Natsu looking at his best friend and adoptive son.

"Aye sir! Those guys were completely alone when Natsu trashed them and didn't have any hostages." answered a blue cat with white angel wings and a green backpack.

"How could you Natsu they were innocent people!? I thought you were more careful than this!" yelled a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Erza and Gray shut up." echoed the voice of Master Makarov an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and a bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair.

"You have to believe me Gramps.I would have known if there were any hostages." said Natsu while looking at the elder man.

"Sorry Natsu but the families and the hostages themselves said it was you and their description fits perfectly with your look. So although it pains me to say this you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail due to hurting innocent civilians during your job. I will ask you to remove your guild mark immediately."

"You can't be serious old man! Come one we all know that Natsu would die before harming a civilian!" interrupted a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes and blonde spiky hair.

"Yeah Laxus is right, Salamander would never do that." said Gajeel Redfox the guild's iron dragon slayer.

"Natsu-nii would never do that I know it!" Shouted Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"He is the kindest person I have ever know I has to be a mistake!" Shouted all three of the Strauss siblings.

"ENOUGH! I know you don't want to accept it but the proof is there so Natsu must leave the guild immediately!" shouted Makarov making the guild go quiet.

"Luce you trust me right?" asked Natsu to his friend and teammate.

"Just leave Natsu. There is proof it was you so don't try to lie to me. I thought you were a better person than that." answered Lucy with a look of disgust in her face.

"Master there must be a mistake, I am sure of…"Mira the eldest of the Strauss sibling started saying but was suddenly interrupted by Natsu.

"FINE! If that is what you think I'll leave I don't want to be with a family that doesn't trust me. Happy stay Lisanna and Mira here." Said Natsu with enough venom in his voice to make Cobra look like a joke but softening when talking to Happy.

"But Natsu I want to go with you please! Fairy Tail won't be the same without you!" At this point many had tears in their eyes those being the dragon slayer and their exceeds, the Strauss, Romeo and Happy.

"Sorry buddy. Don't worry it'll be fine and I will come to visit you soon." Natsu said as he stood in the door of the guild and coated his hand on fire as he burnt off his mark.

"Next time any of you is in trouble I won't help you at all and save your sorry lives as I did millions of times in the past. I'll only help those who stood by me today. Farewell Fairy Tail." With that Natsu exited the guild into the cold streets of Magnolia.

"Do you enjoy making me suffer old man? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Said Laxus as he exited the guild as well as Gajeel who couldn't stand being in the guild anymore without beating the crap out of everyone.

In the other corner of the guild were a crying Wendy and Happy with Charle, Pantherlily and the Strauss sisters trying to comfort them but failing miserably as they were crying too.

 **Well this is it for the prologue. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Any ideas for pairing or the story? Want a new look for Natsu? Just leave a review or PM and I will answer ASAP. Anyways see ya.**

 **GUIDix_ singing off**


	2. Rising Fang

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of "A New Natsu". Thanks for all the reviews you left and your opinions they really helped me so that is why i tried to give you the next chapter as fast as I could. I have a poll in my profile so you can vote on who you want for the pairing. I will try to update every week if i am able and for now the chapters will be 1000 words or 2000 if i feel inspired. By the way read the Author Note at the end for some recommendations on amazing stories and authors. Anyways let's get to the story.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 **"NATSU"(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

Chapter 2:

 ***In the middle of the forest***

We can see a man with an old brown cloak walking through a forest with tall trees which barely let the sunlight go through. With his bag over the shoulder at a slow peace.

"Ugh I'm so hungry. I wish I had some food." Yes, the man was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the ex-member of Fairy Tail.

"Anyways, I wonder where I should go next. Mmm I could always find a new guild but probably Makarov has already talked to all the guild masters from the well-known guilds so that is out of the question." said Natsu with venom at the mention of his old master.

 ***BOOM***

"I wonder what that was; maybe I should check it out. Whatever it was I'm sure it can give me a good fight and I really need to let loose."

*Clearing in the forest*

Natsu could see a group of five people battling with a pack of wyverns but was unable to see their faces because they were wearing black cloaks with a strange symbol on the back.

"Awesome! I'm sure these wyverns are sure to give me a good fight and it seems these guys need a hand." said Natsu with his childish attitude.

 **[Stranger Pov]**

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"** Suddenly a stream a fire went past us and attacked the wyverns making the roar in pain. When we looked back we saw a tall man wearing a cloak, he started moving his arms in a circular motion and launched another attack.

 **"SECRET ART: FIRE EXPLODING FLAME BLADE"** a tornado of flames whipped the remaining wyverns leaving nothing but ash in their place. We stared wide-eyed at the stranger who took out with ease the remaining wyverns of the pack we had been fighting for the last hour.

"What the hell was that for!? We had them under control!" A friend of mine shouted at the stranger.

 **[Third Person PoV]**

"Hey chill man I was just trying to help and from up there it didn't seem you had them under control" said Natsu while pointing at the hill behind him.

"Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Y-YOU LITTLE PRICK LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON!" shouted one of the strangers but was caught by the collar of his cloak before he could launch himself at Natsu.

"We are here on a mission for our guild. I'm Zack by the way thanks for your help." The stranger said while removing his cloak revealing a boy that appeared not to be more that eighteen years with silver hair and blue eyes.

"No problem and I'm Natsu nice to meet you." Said Natsu with his usual grin

"So Natsu why are you here in the middle of the forest?" asked another of the strangers.

"Nothing, I was just passing by and heard a loud explosion so I decided to check it out and see if I could fight something." replied Natsu while scratching the back of his head.

"I am Asure, nice to meet you." The man then brought his hood down to show the face of a man in his early twenties, he had white hair that covered his forehead with blue eyes and a scar on his cheek that crosses his left eye.

"OH MY GOD HE IS NATSU THE SALAMANDER! I'm a great fan of yours Salamander sir. I'm Ayato." **(A/N see what I did there?)** The stranger the pulled of his cloak to show the face of a boy that appeared to be no more that fifteen years old. He had blonde hair and piercing red eyes.

"There is no way this guy here is The Salamander, Ayato if you don't remember he is part of Fairy Tail, besides he seems too idiotic to be him" Replied the stranger who tried to attack Natsu with venom in his voice.

"Yes he is Rey, didn't you see his attacks it has to be him!"

"Umm guys sorry to interrupt, but I AM the Salamander" Said Natsu while removing his hood to show his face with a cocky grin plastered in it.

"HA I told you it was him Rey!"

"Tch guess you were right" Rey the removed his hood to show a man with brown messy hair and deep blue eyes.

"All the same he messed up our mission!"

"Ohh shut up Rey you know you were out of energy as all of us if it hadn't been for him we would have been fighting for at least another hour or dead." A feminine voice replied. When the figure lowered her hood it revealed and beautiful girl with light blue hair and crimson eyes. (A/N Just imagine Kanzashi Sarashiki from Infinite Stratos)

"Wow she's really beautiful" Was what Natsu thought as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"I-I'm Serena, n-nice t-to m-meet you Natsu-san" Stuttered the girl while greeting Natsu **. "Why the hell is my heart beating so fast and why I am so nervous he's just a guy come on Serena don't let this get to you. Well but he is really cut-NO! What am I thinking I just met him"** The poor girl was brought out of her train of thought when Natsu introduced himself.

"I-I'm Natsu" **"WHAT THE FUCK! Why am I stuttering!? I mean yeah she's cute and NO! I can't think like that I only met her"** Natsu was screaming mentally.

"So Natsu what are you doing in this forest? Magnolia is far away from here." Zack asked causing Natsu to lose his smile and frown, this didn't go unnoticed by the group who wondered what happened that made the salamander, the mage known for his cheerful attitude, frown.

"Well it's a long story…"

 ***At the Fairy Tail guild***

It was the first day after Natsu's expulsion, the guild was as rowdy and loud as ever as if nothing had ever happened with the exception of a few members, Mira and Lisanna stopped working at the bar and went on a mission with Elfman. Gajeel as well as Laxus went on a mission with their respective teams but neither of them spoke a word to anyone in the guild. Happy, Wendy and Charle didn't show up to the guild that day because they were too busy moving Wendy's thing to Natsu's old house which Happy gave her saying that it would be what Natsu would want. Finally Team Natsu was sitting on their usual spot discussing how good their last mission had gone now that they didn't have to pay for property damage.

"This is great guys, I've gotten enough money for my rent for the next three months because of that mission." said Lucy as she finished counting her money and tucked it into her purse.

"Yeah now that Flame-breath is gone we can get the full reward and faster. Things are gonna be a piece of cake from here on." Gray answered while leaning in his chair.

 ***Back with Natsu in the forest***

"Wow man I didn't think fairy Tail was so dumb, I feel sorry for you." said Rey while looking at Natsu with a sympathetic smile like the rest of them.

"How lowly of them, not to believe in one of their own." Said Asure with a look of disgust spread across his face.

"Thanks, anyway you guys said you were on a job, are you part of a guild?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah we are from Rising Fang, and you wanna know the best part!?" Said a very excited Asure

"WE ARE ALL DRAGON SLAYERS!"

"...WHAT!?" Natsu's jaw hit the floor as soon as Asure told him the guild was exclusively for dragon slayers.

"So Natsu I know this is a bit too fast considering you were kicked out of Fairy Tail just yesterday but how about joining our guild?" asked Zack.

"Really? Are you serious? I would love to join!" said Natsu with a huge smile.

"Then welcome to Rising Fang Natsu, I'm the guild master by the way and the others are the rest of the guild it'll be an honor to have you."

"HELL YEAH! WELCOME NATSU" Shouted a very excited Ayato.

"Welcome aboard pinky" Said Rey with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Rey don't be mean. I hope you enjoy the guild Natsu-san" Said Serene while sending and ice cold glare to Rey.

"It will be a pleasure having you Natsu" Said Asure with a very stoic face.

"Anyways before we go to the guild to get you your stamp let me tell you what magic we use. I use **Earth Dragon Slayer** magic, Ayato uses **Ice Dragon Slayer** magic, Asure uses **Smoke Dragon Slayer** magic, Rey uses **Water Dragon Slayer** magic and Serena uses **Thunder Dragon Slayer** magic. Ayato and Rey are second generation slayers and the rest of us are first generation like you."

"Thanks a lot guys!" said Natsu with a smile, not his usual grin but a big smile that showed true happiness.

 **Holy god that took a lot of time. I want to give a special thanks to** _ **Deathwatch 45**_ **For Asure's OC. Anyways I have a poll to choose Natsu's pairing on my profile, The OC is definitely in the pairing. I may do a harem but that depends on what you guys want (2 girls more apart from the OC).Any ideas for the guild symbol? Please leave a review. At the end of each chapter i will try to answer as much reviews as i can.**

 **darkhuntressxir:** Thanks a lot!

 **Animata:** I'm glad you like the story.

 **darkworkangel:** I will try to make Ultear fit in if the polls goes in her favour.

 **Jalis:** Natsu will most definitely have no problems with killing that I assure you.

 **Tango Dancer:** Welcome to heaven my friend! And if you want betrayal fics then go check: "The Lost Salamander" and "Broken Dragon" by **digemsmack (who gave a hand with this chapter)** and a great betrayal NatsuXOC fic called "The Fraternity" by **ShesTheBoss19.** In fact those two authors and **XxXZeusKillerXxX** were the ones who inspired me to start this story.

 **GUIDix_ singing off**

 **(Beta Reader, ShesTheBoss19)**


	3. A New Begining

**Hi guys, what's up?GUIDix- here with another chapter of"A New Natsu". Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. The poll will close the day i post chapter 6 in which i will announce the two girls that will be with natsu apart from the i don't own Fairy Tail or it's that that is out of the way let's start with the story.**

 **Poll positions:**

 **1-Ultear: 9 votes**

 **2-Kagura: 7 votes**

 **3-Fem Acnologia, Hisui, Yukino and Brandish: 5 votes**

 **4- Mavis: 4 votes**

 **5-Millana: 3 votes**

 **6-OC (just NatsuXOC), Jenny, Minerva and Meredy : 2 votes**

 **7-Di Maria: 1 vote**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 **"NATSU"(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

 **~A week after natsu joined Rising Fang~**

It had already been a week since Natsu had joined rising Fang, a week since his supposed friends turned their backs on him, a week since he found a new life and a place that he could truly call his home. He knew that his new family would never leave him behind and that they would always be there to help had chosen to place it over his left pectoral much to Serena's happiness.

The guildmark was like a western dragon's head ( **Link s-me dia-c ache-ak0. pinim /2 36x /82/29 /28/8 2292 82a84b8 0df193aa 910462b5 just remove spaces to see the photo)**

Rising Fang's guild was located in a small town near Corcus called Lyria. Not many people knew about the town, although it was small Lyria was very lively and everybody there got along really good with one another. Rising Fang was the only guild in the town of Lyria but as it is so small they get very little jobs form the townspeople. In fact the guild's main source of work was the council.

Right Natsu and serena were on a mission near the town of Stilyia. It was an S-class mission, when Natsu first heard about it he was confused because he was not an S-Class mage nut that was until Zack explained him that everyone in the guild was an S-Class and that he was more than capable of such consisted of hunting a pach of fire Wayverns that was killing everyone that got near the forest in Stilyia.

"Natsu-kun why did you ask me to come with? i think that you can handle a pack of fire Wayverns on your own just fine." Asked serena as she and Natsu walk towards the forest the Wayverns were according to the mayor.

"I thought it would be more fun if i came with someone and besides i would like to get to know you guys better since we are guildmates and all now." Answered Natsu while scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"Oh i see, i think that is a good idea." Replied Serena with a smile that made Natsu's heart skip a beat."How about i tell you about me and then you tell me about yourself?"

"Sounds good to me, so who starts?"

"I'll start. Well i grew up in the town of Cryatus not far away from Magnolia but one day when i was six a group of bandits attacked the town and killed everybody. They didn't get me because i had gone to look for some berries in the forest nearby, when i returned the town was in flames and all the bodies of the persons were piled up and being burnt while the bandits laughed and placed everything they stole in a cart." Natsu could see the rage in her eyes while she was talking but decided to let her continue understanding this was something difficult for her to talk about.

"Anyway after that i run into the forest. After hours of walking i realised i was lost, hungry and with nowhere to shelter myself from the cold night, but then i heard a growl near me and when i raised my head i saw her, my dragon Terya the queen of lightning dragons. She then took me under her care and taught me her magic but it then disappeared when all the other dragons did. But i still got her magic and the bracelet she left for me to remember her."

"Wait that means you are Dragon royalty as well!?"

"Yes, and what do you mean with "as well"?" asked Serena with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see, Igneel my dragon was the king of fire dragons found me in the forest when i was very young. After that he trained me in dragon slayer magic but disappeared until a year ago, when he suddenly reappeared just to be killed in front of my eyes by Acnologia." When Serena saw Natsu she couldn't see the fire she had grown accustomed to in the last week but just eyes full of sorrow and an immense sadness.

"Don't worry Natsu now you got us and we will never abandon you, I will never abandon you" Those words brought a unknown warmth into Natsu's heart, a warmth that made him feel comfortable.

"Thanks, i needed that." Said Natsu with the usual grin Serena loved so much."Hey let's make a promise:"

"And what would that be?" Asked Serena with an interested face.

"To always stay by each other's side no matter what. I don't know why but i feel the need to make sure you are happy and to see that smile of yours." Hearing this made Serena turn the same shade of red as a certain scarlet haired fairy.

"There is nothing that could make me more happy and Natsu have you ever heard about Dragon royalty mating habits?" When Serena learned Natsu was Dragon royalty she could literally kiss him there but she first wanted to know i his dragon had taught him about not to scare him.

"I think Igneel mentioned it before but i don't remember very well." Answered Natsu while scratching the back of his head.

 ***SIGH*** "I'll tell you what it is when we get back to the guild."

"Oh ok" Said Natsu with a confused face "Anyway we're here so how do you want to do this?"

"I say we just charge in, what do you think?"

"This is the first time someone thinks the same as me" After this word the both looked at each other and grinned before attacking the nearest Wayverns near them.

 **~An hour later~**

"Man that sure was easy, we work well together don't you think so?" Asked Natsu with his goofy grin while looking at walking back to the guild because for the first time his guildmates understood his torture while riding trains.

"Yes we do Natsu. In fact this was the most fun i have ever had in a job." Said Serena with her usual smile.

"Anyway what was that Dragon Royalty thingy you wanted to tell me?"

"N-nothing j-just wait till we get to the guild." Said Serena with a blush that made her look like a tomato while earning a nod from Natsu.

 ***Back at Fairy Tail***

"Come here brats, as you know the GMG will be in four months, so i'll decide who will be part of our teams depending on your performance over the next months that is why i will give you time to train and we'll meet back here in three months to decide who will be part of the team." Said Master makarov already dreaming what he was going to do with all that was brought out of his train of thought when Wendy talked.

"Sorry but i have no intention of participating in the games and neither does Charle so if you don't mind we'll start our training right away." Said Wendy surprising all of the guild except for a few that were thinking along the same lines.

"WENDY! You can't be serious we need you in the team to win." Said Lucy who was the first to recover from the shock.

"Oh but I blondie, I don't intend in representing the guild that kicked out the person that was like a brother to me." Said Wendy with a tone no one ever imagined she could have and a glare colder than ice.

"Hahaha blondie, oh god that's hilarious. But i'm with the girl here don't count me in for the games." Said Gajeel.

"You both can't be serious!" Said erza who couldn't believe that a sweet girl as Wendy was capable of insulting people.

"That we rae Titania, in fact don't count any of the slayer to ever participate in the games again. And before you start whining like little pussies, we all agreed on this and we won't change our if you'll excuse us we will go training."Said laxus earning a nod of approval from botha Dragon salyer and their Exceeds.

During this first week of Natsu's absence, Laxus and gajeel started interacting more with Wendy and behaving more like older brothers to her. she had been devastated when Natsu was expelled so they decided to cheer her up.

"Well that was unexpected, it seems they still haven't gotten over Natsu's expulsion." Said Makarov as he watched the three slayers exit the guild.

"Of course they wouldn't master. Natsu was like a brother to all of them but you had to kick him out of the guild FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Shouted Mira who couldn't believe that the guild didn't care about the three slayers' feelings.

"Come on Mira. We all know Natsu killed those hostages they found their bodies burnt next to the dark mages." Said Grey.

Mira couldn't handle it anymore so she stormed out of the guild with her sibling following her but not after saying they wouldn't participate in the games.

"Grey, you need to learn to shut your mouth." Said Wakaba who was lighting his seventh cigar in the last hour.

 **~Two days later~ *At the Rising Fang guild hall***

"WE'RE HOME!" Yelled Natsu as he opened the doors.

"Welcome home guys. How was the mission?" Asked Zack.

"It was a piece of cake those Wayverns were nothing!" Said Natsu when suddenly a torrent of water hit him on the side of the head.

"Yeah sure fire-punk. If yoU want i can give you a beating that you'll never forget!" Said Rey as Natsu glared at him.

"Bring it water cunt" Said Natsu as he threw a fireball at Rey who was the launched at Ayato.

"HEY WATCH IT!" shouted Ayato.

"IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS THAT FIRE BASTARD OVER THRE!"

"YEAH SURE! YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN BRING IT!" Said Ayato as he launched himself at Rey with an Ice coated fist.

" **ICE DRAGON FIST"**

"Hey don't leave me out!" NAtsu the entered the fight. As the three started to fight a chair it Asure straight in the face.

"Look guys i don't mind you fighting but I DON'T ENJOY BEING HIT BY RANDOM FLYING CHAIRS!" Yelled Asure as he watched the other three laugh at his expense.

"Let's see if you laugh after this **SMOKE DRAGON ROAR** " A torrent of smoke hit the other three who then launched themselves at Asure each with their fist coated in their respective element.

Meanwhile on the other corner of the guild Serena and Zack watched as the other four started fighting.

"Things sure are more interesting with Natsu around. Don't you think?" Asked Zack.

" **Oh my god those abs, Natsu sure does know how to take care of his body.I wonder what it would be like to be hugged with those arms of his"** Serena was brought out of her train of thought by the question,

"O-oh yea. Things are a lot better with him around. Anyway i am a bit tired from the mission so i think i'm going to get some sleep see ya later.

Zack notices Serena's attitude was strange but decided against commenting about she went to her room. zack heard Natsu ask.

"Hey guys does any of you know something about Dragon Royalty mating habit? Because Serena mentioned it but she never explained it to me." Said Natsu.

"Why would you want to know about that Natsu? it's not like your dragon was a king or anything." Asked Rey with a curious look as they stopped to fight.

"In fact Igneel was the King of Fire Dragons."

"Mh it seems he doesn't know about royalty about we tell you Natsu?" Said Zack with an evil grin in his face.

"Sure why not?"Answered Natsu with a confused face at Zack's attitude.

"Here we go again with the mating." Said Asure with an irritated look on his face.

"Wait that means Serena-chan is Natsu's mhmhmh" Ayato couldn't finish saying ash rey covered his mouth.

"Wait till we explain him" Said Rey with Zack's same Zack, Rey and a very excited Ayato took Natsu away with a very reluctant asure following behind them.

 **Finally! Man this is my longest chapter yet with 2k words. anyway i hope you enjoyed it. Well here is the introduction at the first pairing of this story and an introduction to the remember to leave a review or send me a PM with any idea, suggestion or opinion you to answer last chapter's reviews.**

 **darkworkangel:** Although the slayers now don't like the guild as much they still care about most of the persons there except for Team natsu and Master Makarov so they won't leave.

 **nico2883:** Ohh trust me they will.

 **darkhuntressxir:** That he there are various reasons for that and i will explain them in later chapters.

 **Animata:** It is post Alvarez.

 **Deathwatch 45** : Thanks a lot!

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** Lucy will be very i mean VERY sorry she hurt Natsu.

 **PitbullColin:** Thanks!

 **Jalis:** They aren't weak it's just that they had been fighting for a lot of hour before Natsu arrived.

 **Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chapter.**

 **GUIDix_ singing out.**

 **(Beta Reader, ShesTheBoss19)**


	4. Royal Mates

**Hey guys, what's up? GUIDix_ here with another chapter of "A New Natsu". There is only one chapter left till the poll closes so if you haven't voted yet hurry up cause i am on a writing spree. Why? Well my dear readers, the reason is very simple, I FINISHED SCHOOL yey. Sorry the chapter took so long, i will update the next one in a day or two means more the note in the end beacuse it is an important thing regarding what my next update will be. Well let's get on with the poll results up till now shall we? I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters.(Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.)**

 **Poll positions:**

 **1-Ultear and Fem Acnologia(1 up): 15 votes**

 **2-Mavis (Shocker): 11 votes**

 **3-Kagura: 9 votes**

 **4-OC, Yukino and Brandish: 7 votes**

 **5-Hisui: 6 votes**

 **6-Millana and Minerva: 5 votes**

 **7-Jenny and Mered: 3 votes**

 **8-Di Maria: 1 vote**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 _ **"NATSU"**_ **(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

 **~The next day after Natu's talk with the boys~**

After having a very interesting talk with the boys Natsu was in his room remembering everything the boys has told him the night before. How dragon royalty mating works and how Serena was his mate.

"Ugh what should i do now? I know she's my Alpha mate and all that but how do i approach her?" Said Natsu to himself while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm maybe a date. Yeah that should do."While Natsu was busy ranting in his mind about all the possible dates and outcomes with Serena, said salyer was on the other side of the door and had just heard everything he had said.

" **Ohh god i can't believe the guys told him i'm soooo happy. Now all that is left is for him to ask me out."** Scream mentally a very happy Serena. What made her the happiest out of all this situation was the fact of what being someone's mate meant. It meant that you would love that person as well as your other mates for the rest of your life and in return they would love you, it meant having someone to spend your whole life. On top of that she was royal dragon slayer which meant Natsu would always love her more than his other mates even though it would be only a little.

As Serena went down to the bar she started daydreaming about how her date with Natsu would end and all of them ended up with both of them snuggling with each other after the marking Serena was dreamin of her date with Natsu, Rey approaches her with a shit-earning grin on his face.

"Sooo whatcha thinking about?" Asked Rey in a sing-a-song voice.

"It's none of your business"She replied with a glare.

"I thinking she is dreaming about Natsu-san don't you think so Rey?" Ayato suddenly appeared next to her.

"N-n-no it's nothing like that. Why would you think like that?" Stutterd Serena as a hint of pink became noticeable on her cheeks.

"Well maybe because you're blushing right now or maybe the fact that you are both royals." Said Rey.

"I-I'm not blushing and i wasn't thinking about Natsu."

"Ohhh really then i guess i should tell him you're not interested in him." Replied much to Serena's relief Asure interrupted them

"Guys what did master said about messing with that stuff?" Said Asure with a glare.

"Hai we'll stop but seriously you shouldn't worry so much about it you are already mates." Said Rey with a smile directed to Serena.

"Thanks guys, i know but it's just that i can't help but want to be with him right now but i don't want to rush things." Admitted Serena with a small smile, when suddenly an all too familiar smell invaded her nose making her just run up to the person emitting it and mark him right then and there. There was Natsu Dragneel in his new outfit.

He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a black sleeveless coat that reached to the back of his feet with the guild's emblem on the back in a bright red **( more or less like this just that it doesn't cover the front** _ **s-media-cache 236x/61/8f/ 50/618f508 d3aa970 e212eb6 b5c 2786cb**_ **)** , black baggy pants and a pair of combat boot. To say the guild was surprised by his new style was an entered his fan-boy mode, Rey had to admit he looked pretty badass, even Asure thought he looked good, Zack who had just entered the room let out a whistle and serena was fighting a massive nosebleed and the urge to feel Natsu's strong tanned arms around her and be able to be with him like that for hours.

"Wow looks like some ahs-brain decided to change his looks." said Rey.

"Got a problem with it geyser-boy!?" Answered Natsu glaring at Rey.

"Woow Natsu-kun you look great." Said Serena without even noticing the small amount of drool forming on her mouth. **"Oh my god he's so freaking hot i don't think we'll manage to get past tomorrow without mating."** Serena was now blushing furiously.

"T-thanks Sere." Answered Natsu with a blush while scratching the back of his head. This was the cue for everyone to leave them alone."Hey i was thinking about doing a mission would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure just let me get my things ready you g pick the mission." Said Serena while mentally screaming in joy inside her head. **"Yesss now i can have him only for me and get to seal the deal, better get some good clothes in case we have free time during the mission"**

~Several hours later~

After a long discussion and much to Natsu's dismay, he and Serena were on the train to the city of Asgarad. The mission was something simple, just a guard job in a ball. This was Natsu's idea to have a date with Serena and finally be able to get her to be his the talk with the guys Natsu had realised a lot of things but the main one was he finally understood why he felt very attached and overprotective with Serena, it was because she was his mate, the person who he is destined to be.

Right now we can see both slayer holding off their motion sickness, Natsu was still awake but Serena had fallen asleep and had her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was from her light blue hair to her hypnotizing blue eye and her voluptuous curves. This was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"To all passengers, we'll be arriving to Asgarad soon so please fetch all your belongings and prepare to exit the train."Announced a voice in the waiting a second Natsu woke Serena up and exited the train.

"So Natsu, you haven't told me what the job is yet." Asked Serena.

"Not much just a small job as guards in the ball a noble is hosting here."

"WHAT!? I don't have anything to wear you could have at least told me i haven't got any clothes for a ball." As Serena started to rant about how she needed a dress and her preparation Natsu just watched her with an amused grin.

"Relax i got that covered.I know of a place that sell things for this kind of events so i was thinking of going tonight, because the job is what do you say?"

" **OHHHHHH MY GOD IS HE ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE?"** While Serena was bursting with joy in her inside she decided to bring out the mate thing.

"Sooo Natsu is this a date?"Asked Serena withe looking to the ground.

"Yeah of course. only if you want it to be that is."Replied Natsu while giving her a loving smile she had never seen before and made her heart pound like a jackhammer against her chest.

"I would love to Natsu but first i would like to talk about something with you."She said with some uncertainty.

"Sure but let's find a hotel first."Answered Natsu.

*In

Once they had settled in the hotel room that luckily for Serena had one bed, they changed clothes and prepared to go now both of them were sitting in the edge odd the bed with an uncomfortable silence between them until Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Umm Serena, can i ask you something?"Said Natsu with a very unsure didn't fail to notice this but decided against commenting on it.

"Yeah what is it about?"

"It's about us being mates"This brought a feeling of uneasiness to started thinking that he was having second thought or that he didn't like her as his mate.

"Yeah what about it?"Asked serena with a sad voice, Natsu picking on the sadness on her voice though she might get the wrong idea and leave so before that could happen he grabbed her hand. This surprised Serena as her face became as red as Erza's hair.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I would love to be with you for the rest of my life as you are my mate and it's not just that, it's the fact that in the little time i have spent in the guild I really fell in love with you, I mean you are fun to be around, caring and loyal. Apart from that you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen and I can't help but smile each time you what i am going at is if you want me as a mate, I mean I am a complete idiot, loud…"Before he could continue he was stopped by a pair of soft lips planted on his he opened his eyes he saw Serena was kissing him.

"It has to be you Natsu, I don't think anyone can make make feel what you make me feel, we may be mates but I fell for you not for some dragon traditions. Natsu i love you."To say Natsu was happy was an understatement. As soon as those words left her mouth Natsu púshed his lips her lips against her and gave her a kiss full of love and want which she happily reciprocated.

When he brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance she opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth, tongues fought against one another. After a few second they separated both gasping for air but with happy smiles in their Serena laid her head on Natsu's chest enjoying the warmth he was giving he wraped his arms around her wait to bring her clores to him both wanting nothing more than being in each others embrace.

"Soooo Natsu. Does that answer your question?"Asked Serena with a sly grin while she had her eyes closed enjoying being hugged by Natsu.

"Yes it does Sere but i think that before we mark each other we should buy our clothes for tomorrow and leave the date for the morning:"Said Natsu while giving her a loving smile.

As she opened her eyes to look straight into his obsidian ones that she loved so much she gave him a coy smile.

"We could do that OR we could simply stay here tonight and buy the clothes tomorrow morning and leave the date for when we get back to the guild"Serena said as she leaned down for a kiss which Natsu happily reciprocated.

"Let's do that." Said Natsu as he leaned down and started trailing kisses down her neck until he reached the spot he wanted and but her skin hard enough to draw blood and injected a bit of magic.

"Mmmm I see someone is eager to make me his."Replied Serena as she tried to suppress a moan from the pleasure of having Natsu's magic flowing inside of her.

"The same can be said about you." SAid Natsu as Serena bit on his neck and pushed her magic inside him.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get down to the fun part shall we?"Asked Serena as she started to kiss natsu roughly. **(Insert hot lemon here A/N too inexperienced to write it lel)**

 **~Next morning~**

As the sun rays went to through the curtains of the room Natsu lazily opens his eyes to find the sleeping form of his mate besides him clinging to him like a girl hugging her teddy were naked as the day they were born while Natsu remembered last night _activities._

" _Morning"_ He heard Serena's voice inside his head, he looked at the side he saw her beautiful crimson eyes staring at him with he loweed himself he gave er a his which she welcomed and resiprocated.

" _Morning"_ Replied Natsu in his she snuggled agains himslef to feel more of the warmth she loved so much she started remebreing that they had to get up to complete the mission.

"Hey Natsu can we stay like this a bit longer?"

"As long as you we are finally mates huh?"

"Yep, so what does my mark look like?"She asked in a happy tone.

"A red flame with a crown made of scaled on top and mine?"

"A red thunder made out of scale."Answered Serena with pride seeing he was marked as hers forever.

"I love you Serena."Said Natsu as he leaned down to kiss his mark making Serena moan in pleasure.

"I love you too Natsu"

 **Whew that took a while to sorry for not updating so soon but i had school ending and my birthday was on Tuesday so i didn't have much time to you know the poll will be closing in after after chapetr 5 is published so if you haven't yet, hurry up and vote. Another thing i want to know is if you guys would like me to make a character profile for each of the Oc's and like always tell me what you thought about the chapter and if you have any ideas or just want to say sopmething about the story just leave a review or a PM and i will try to answer ASAP. Now answering the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Flaredragon117:** Thanks a lot!

 **sykartracer:** The other salyer will not join Rising Fang and if Mavis make it to be a mate i have some for the review and i am glad you liked the story!

 **Neah Walker 17:** AGREED!

 **Lord Niralath Lothiel:** Rising Fang will kick ass at the GMG!

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** This is after Alvarez arc.(in manga)

 **RigoM:** Thanks!

 **Natsu013:** Thanks!

 **Deathwatch 45:** Zack is the guild master.

 **Jalis** : Yeah it was a big pack and yeah Natsu and serena will do a bit ore than just use two elements.

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting my story until next time!**

 **GUIDix_ singing off.**


	5. OC Profiles(Edited)

**Hi guys this is the profile i promised please enjoy and leave any recommendations below.I am not totally convinced with the attack names so i might change them if someone recommends something better .**

 **GUIDix_**

 **Name:** Asure Blazer

 **Gender:** Male

 **Magic:** Smoke Dragon Slayer

 **Description:** white hair that covers his forehead with blue eyes and a scar on his cheek that crosses his left eye. Wears a blue dress shirt with black jeans that don't hinder movement and black combat boots. His dragon Father is called Croxes the smoke dragon. He disappeared the same time as the other dragons.

 **Personality:** Is quiet most of the time and takes things seriously with a calculated mind. Like to spare now and then. Do to him being a smoke dragon slayer he can smoke with no drawbacks. Can turn his entire body into smoke to dodge attacks or use it for travel. Can eat all kinds of smoke except his own to can power. Can even detach his own body parts with his smoke to attack opponents from multiple places at once. Expert in Kenpo. A martial art that blends both soft hits and hard hits as well as utilize weapons in it as well like a bokken, pole weapon, ect. He hates betrayal and abandoning allies for petty reasons so he vowed to never abandoned his comrades.

 **Guild Mark:** left arm upper bicep.

 **Dragon Slayer spells:**

Iron fist: cover his lower forearm to propel his fist at his enemy

Talon: covers his leg in smoke and sends a powerful kick.

Smokescreen: covers the area in smoke that only he can see through.

Crushing claw: covers his entire arm in smoke sending a powerful claw attack.

Roar: Sends out a tornado of smoke from his mouth that can crush boulders.

 **Secret dragon slayer art:**

White Furry Dragon Drill break cannon: Smoke covers his arm and spins rapidly then he lauches a drill like blast at the target. A little similar to Exploding Flame Blade from the GMG Sting and Rouge fight.

White fury nova hurricane:surrounds the opponent(s) in a hurricane of smoke while he sends his arms and legs into it and let's the speed of the hurricane increase the force and power of his attacks and attacks from everywhere in the hurricane then compresses it to make it stronger but harder to control.

Smoke Dragons Cluster Barrage: Turns his whole body to smoke and makes his fist and feet come at the enemy from different directions and pummels them. Can be used on multiple people at once.

Smoke Dragon's Breakdown Fist: Don't know how to describe it just imagine Laxus Breakdown fist but with smoke.

 **Weapon:** He mainly uses is a Bokken(wooden training sword with an iron core for added weight) that can channel his magic through it.

 **Dragon Force:**

Grows wings made of smoke with white scales under his eyes. This area is emanating smoke while he gets scales on his forearm.

 **This OC mas made by Deathwatch 45**

 **Name:** Zack Restenfield

 **Gender:** Male

 **Magic:** Earth Dragon Slayer Magic

 **Description:** He has silver hair and deep blue eyes. His hair is pretty long so he has it tied with a pony tail. He usually wears a white v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of baggy pants and black combat father dragon was Saix **(Comment if you know that name).** He disappeared the same day as all dragons

 **Personality:** Though he is usually laid back and relaxed he can be pretty serious when the situation requires calm demeanor lets him plan a strategy ahead of time to easily overpower his enemy. His skills as a strategist can can rival those of is a master of hand-to-hand combat that can give Natsu a good challenge. He values loyalty, friendship and honesty over everything else. **(This is the reason of how he will act in the GMG toward many of the guilds especially Fairy Tail like all dragon slayers.)** He can eat all types of rock or earth even if it is lava. His skin can harden at his will making it almost impossible to get through his skin.

 **Guild Mark:** Upper part of his right hand.

 **Dragon Slayer spells:**

Iron fist: cover his lower forearm to propel his fist at his enemy

Talon: covers his leg in rocks and sends a powerful kick.

Earth barrier: Sets up a shield made of earth that is almost impossible to get through.

Roar: Sends out a tornado of earth from his mouth that can crush boulders.

 **Secret dragon slayer art:**

Piercing earth cry: Spikes come out of the ground following his opponent.

Crushing claw: covers his entire arm in rocks sending a powerful claw attack.

Earth burst: The earth around the area he wants splits apart and completely shatters creating a deep hole that traps his enemy.

Howling crusher: His enemy is crushed by various pillars of earth.

 **Weapon:** Fists

 **Dragon Force:** His eyes turn white with brown scales under his eyes and covering his forearms.

 **Name:** Amagiri Ayato **(love this anime)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Magic:** IceDragon Slayer Magic

 **Description:** He has golden hair with piercing red eyes. He wears his hair like Grey. Ayato usually wears a white undershirt and a coat that reaches all the way to the floor with a hood, grey pant and black combat boots that reach all the way to his knees.

 **Personality:** Ayato is usually easy going, relaxed and enjoys making jokes when his is among friend or other slayer. When he is with people he doesn't like or know he is reserved and a bit hostile, if someone messes or insults his friend he will immediately make that person regret it whether it's using word or fists. His forte are short combat weapons like daggers. He values his friends over everything and his teamwork with Rey is in perfect synch although they sometimes bicker.

 **Guild Mark:** Left shoulder

 **Dragon Slayer spells:**

Iron fist: cover his lower forearm to propel his fist at his enemy

Talon: covers his leg in ice and sends a powerful kick.

Roar: Sends out a tornado of ice from his mouth that can crush boulders.

Freez: Hi can turn anything he wants into ice just by looking at it and concentrating.

 **Secret dragon slayer art:**

Ice mirrors: He surrounds his enemy in ice mirrors that shoot spie at them and reflect most of their attacks.

Ice storm: A tornado of ice mikes with spikes surround the enemy not letting them see and dealing a great deal of damage when they are touched by the spikes.

Freezing dance: He creates thousands of ice spike in the air and shoots them at great speed to his enemies.

 **Weapon:** Dual wielding daggers.

 **Dragon Force:** His eyes turn light blue with deep blue scales under his eyes and covering his forearms.

 **Name:** Rey Selion

 **Gender:** Male

 **Magic:** WaterDragon Slayer Magic

 **Description:** He has messy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt, a leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, baggy pant and black combat boot that reach halfway to his knee.

 **Personality:** He is brash, impulsive and short tempered. In battle he lets his emotions take control, but although he prefers charging head-on against an opponent he goes with Zack's plans. Although he fights with Natsu quite often he grew fond of him and considers him an important part of his family. **(This is the reason he and the other members despise Fairy Tail so much.)** He values loyalty, friendship and family above all and hates betrayal. His weapon choice is often long range weapons such as a bow.

 **Guild Mark:** Right shoulder

 **Dragon Slayer spells:**

Iron fist: cover his lower forearm to propel his fist at his enemy

Talon: covers his leg in water and sends a powerful kick.

Roar: Sends out a tornado of water from his mouth that can crush boulders.

Geyser: Shoots a powerful stream of water.

 **Secret dragon slayer art:**

Oceanic Tide: Creates a large wave that completely block magic from going through and drowns the enemy.

Water Strike: Severals tentacles of water attack the enemy

 **Weapon:** Bow

 **Dragon Force:** His eyes turn aquamarine and has black scales under his eyeas and covering his forearms.

 **Name:** Serena Tristal

 **Gender:** Female

 **Magic:** LightningDragon Slayer Magic

 **Description:** Serena has long light blue hair with red in the tips due to Natsu's magic entering her body during the mating ritual. and piercing red blood eyes. She usually wears a white shirt that reaches just below her belly allowing Natsu's mating mark to be visible, a black leather jacket, a pair of tight black pants that allow her to move freely and a pair of boots that reach all the way to her knees. Her dragon Taila disappeared the same day as the other dragons.

 **Personality:** She is a really relaxed person who always looks at the fun side of thing. Apart from family and friendship natsu is the most important thing in her life and she loves him dearly. She has no problem in showing her affection to Natsu on public. She hates everybody that insults her friend and more importantly her mate. She specialises in close combat and uses a bo staff.

 **Guild Mark:** Left breast

 **Mating Mark:** Left side just above her hip

 **Dragon Slayer spells:**

Iron fist: cover his lower forearm to propel his fist at his enemy

Talon: covers his leg in lightning and sends a powerful kick.

Roar: Sends out a tornado of lightning from his mouth that can crush boulders.

Thunderstorm: Generates a mini thunderstorm in the area she is fighting.

 **Secret dragon slayer art:**

Thunder edge: A enormous lightning falls from the sky.

Ecstatic: Various lightnings are shot in different directions.

 **Weapon:** Bo staff

 **Dragon Force:** Her eyes turn red, under her eyes and in her forearms yellow scales appear.

 **EXTRA**

 **Mating benefits:** Mental communication between mates and the eternal love from the mate. it is marriage in dragon terms.

 **Guild description:** The guild is located in the outskirts of Lyria, it consists of a huge mansion with three floors. In the first floor the bar and library are located. there is also a door leading to a backyard with a battle arena a several other things for training.

The second floor consists of the infirmary, the bathhouse and the masters office. this is also where the requests are located. the third floor in where the rooms are. each room consists of a lacrima tv, sound system, a mini kitchen, a couch and a large king size bed. Natsu and Serena share a room.

 **Sorry it took so long but things keep coming up. Expect a new chapter today or tomorrow. Anyway thanks for reading. Leave a review of Pm and i will answer ASAP. Now to last chapter reviews.**

 **Neah Walker 17** **:** Long live NatsuXMavis!

 **wiErD SpeCtrumz:** Fairy Tail dragon Slayers won't participate i n the games but i can make a tag team battle of any two Rising Fang Dragon Slayers you choose against any two Fairy Tail participants you want (Except Zack because he is the master). This will be announced next chapter.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9:** Natsu will meet one mate during the GMG and another after so i don't force the romance too much.

 **NOOOOOOW POLL RESULTS! This are very close between each other in the top 3 spots so this will be decided in less than 24 hs so hurry up and vote. I am just going to say the top positions:**

 **Ultear: 18**

 **Kagura:16**

 **Fem Acnologia:15**

 **Brandish:14**

 **Mavis and OC: 12**

 **GUIDix~ Singing Off**


	6. Author Note Next chapter and GMG fights

**Hey guys GUIDix_ here to tell you that some stuff happened which made ma nable to finish tehc ahpter to have it proof read in time and pblished. I am really sorry. I am leaving on holidays tomorrow but i'll be taking a computer withe me so don't worry the chapter is almost done and asuming i'll have it beta read by tomorrow expect it to be pubished in 2 days max. Once again i am deeply sorry for this but please be patient with me. BTW if you guys want to see any specific fights at the GMG send me a PM or leave a review and i'll try to make as much of those as i can. Anyway i'll contiue writing the chapter now to have it ready ASAP. See ya soon! ;)**

 **GUIDix_ singing off**


	7. Shock at the GMG

**Hey everybody, what's up? GUIDix_ here with another chapter of "A New Natsu". So in this chapter we will finally reach the beginning of the GMG: The poll will close after this chapter and in the next chapter i will announce Natsu's two new mates. Anyway let's begin with the story.I don't own Fairy tail nor its characters.**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 ** _"NATSU"_** **(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

The mission went without problems for Natsu and Serena so they could relax and enjoy each other's company during the ball. Most of the guys had their attention on Serena who looks astonishing in her white dress and her beautiful light blue hair falling straight with red on the tips, but didn't try anything because of the glares Natsu sent anyone who even thought of approaching her. The same went for all females who tried to get close to Natsu, who was wearing a black tux with his typical scarf around his neck. Each time a girl tried to talk to him Serena would let out a soft growl warning them to back off or else. This was due to their overprotective nature as Dragon Slayers.

Now we can see both of them riding the train back to Lyria. Serena is asleep using Natsu as her pillow while he hugs her. Natsu was surprisingly asleep enjoying the feeling of Serena in his arms.

"All passengers we've reached the station of Lyria" Announced a voice. Serena woke up only to be greeted by her mate's sleeping face. So she woke him up in the best way she could think of, by shouting in his ear.

"WAKE UP!" Shouted Serena in Natsu's ear as he jumped and fell to the floor.

"Hey what was that for?" Asked Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We are here. Come on we can sleep more when we get to the guild" She said while helping him get up.

They exited the train hand in hand as they walked through the town to their guild. While they were walking Serena was thinking about something.

"Hey Natsu what are you going to do at the GMG?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused face

"I mean are you going to participate or…" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Natsu.

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Because your old guild will be participating. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable, I mean going against the ones that were your family." She said while looking into his eyes.

"On the contrary, that make me all fired up. I can't wait to kick their asses!" he said while igniting his fist on fire, while Serena smiled at his response.

"And besides now I have you and the guys. I couldn't be happier." he said while pulling her into a deep kiss that she accepted.

She slipped her hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss as he grabbed her by the hip. As both started to make out a cough was heard in the back. When the lovers turned their heads around they saw their friends looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you are mates already." Said Zack, to which Natsu and Serena simply smiled.

"Congrats." Cheered Ayato while giving Natsu a thumbs up.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you flame-head." said Rey to Natsu with a smirk.

"I guess this is one more thing I beat you at geyser."

"It goes without saying that you harm her and we'll beat the crap out of you." warned Asure while trying to intimidate Natsu.

"Natsu would never hurt me!" answered Serena while clinging to Natsu's arm with a cute pout that caused all of them to chuckle at her childish antics.

"Well, there are some things I need to talk with all of you so let's go inside." said Zack. Once they all went inside and sat at a round table in the center of the bar. Serena sat next to Natsu while resting her head on his left shoulder with a content smile on her face while Natsu had his hand resting on her mating mark. This caused her to feel a sense of warmth she loved so much.

"With the Games coming up in less than two months I want to tell you that for the first time our guild will be participating. This is thanks to having Natsu as a member we now have the five members required to compete since I can't because of being the guild master."

"Hell yeah there is no way we'll lose with Natsu on our side:" cheered Ayato.

"Indeed, but let's not forget we have to make them pay for backstabbing the one who was supposed to be their family." answered Asure with venom in his voice.

"YEAH! THEY'll PAY." answered the whole group at once.

 ***At Fairy tail***

"It's time to announce those who will be participating in the next games!" said the whole guild minus those who said the ones wouldn't participate cheered.

"This year the team will be: Erza, ***CHEERS*** Grey, ***CHEERS*** Lucy, ***CHEERS*** Alzack, ***CHEERS*** and the last member will be Max ***CHEERS***. Congratulations all of you. Make us proud!" Finished Makarov earning a loud cheer from all of the guild. Afterward they made a party to celebrate the team. Needless to say that all the members that didn't want to participate hadn't showed up at the guild at all and would only be going to the Games to see if Natsu would be there by any chance.

 **~First Day of the games (too lazy to write the selection event and the two months prior)~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games I'm Chapati and with me is Yajima. We'll be your announcers for these games, this is a year that guarantees to be full of excitement don't you thinks so Mr. Yajima?"

"Yes and with the expulsion of Natsu Dragneel from fairy Tail I want to see how their team will handle without their main player from last year's games."

"Now it's time to announce this year's participants."

"In eighth place we have Quatro Cerberus, in seventh Lamia Scale, sixth place is for Blue Pegasus, fifth is Twilight Ogre, fourth place is for Sabertooth."

"This year we have minerva Orland instead of Sting because he became the guild master so this should spice things up a bit." comments Yajima.

"It definitely will. In third is the guild with the most beautiful women in Fiore Mermaid Heel, second is… I DON'T BELIEVE IT! In second we have last year's winners Fairy Tail." shouted Chapati in surprise.

"But then who is in first place? All of the guilds that participated last year are here." said Yajima with curiosity.

"You are right. This year we have a new guild taking first place. Let's hear it for RISING FANG!" As the member started to exit one by one every person in the stadium looked at the wondering who was this mysterious new guild.

"I heard this is new guild is only for Dragon Slayers is that true Mr. Yajima?"asked Chapati.

"Indeed. I believe this is the most unique guild ever. I wonder who are these salyers."

"This is great a guild with nothing more but dragon Slayers!" shouted Chapati in excitement. After hearing this everyone's eyes went wide looking at the doors even more attentively. First Rey went out, then Ayato,Asure and finally hand by hand came a shock for everyone…

"I-I CAN?T BELIEVE IT! IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL." yelled Chapati at the top of his lungs while Natsu came out hand in hand with Serena.

"OK now this will be INTERESTING for sure. Who will win Natsu's new guild or his old one?" Said Yajima as he voiced the question most were thinking.

Meanwhile all Fairy Tail members were thinking one thing. To crush Rising Fang, on the other hand the Rising Fang was thinking another thing, and that was to crush the backstabbing guild known as Fairy Tail.

 **Well we've finally reached the GMG. I know this was kind of a short chapter but it was to introduce the games. As you can see things will be spicy between Fairy Tail and Rising it's time to announce the winners of the poll. Drums please.**

 **IN 2ND PLACE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE GIRLS OF ALL TIME KAGURA! She won with 19 votes. That is 3 votes in advantage of third place Fem Acnologia.**

 **AND THE WINNER WITH 21 VOTES AND MY THIRD FAVOURITE PAIRING OF ALL ANIMES IS THE TIME QUEEN ULTEAR! Thanks all of you who voted, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It really motivates me to keep on writing. Anyway the next chapter will probably be up in a week or so depending on how much time i have for writing. Don't forget to leave a review or PM and i will answer ASAP.**

 **GUIDix_ singing off.**


	8. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everybody! Thanks for all your support it really motivates me to keep on writing. Expect the new chapter in two or three days.**

 **Merry Christmas from GUIDix_**


	9. Past and Present clash

**Here is the new chapter i hope you enjoy it. Btw Ultear was NOT affected by Last Ages in this story. I hope you like it.**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 ** _"NATSU"_** **(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

It had been an hour since the beginning of the games and the appearance of Rising Fang and everyone was looking for one person: Natsu Dragneel. After the entrance of the games nobody had seen him or his guild. Right now all the guilds except Rising Fang were present at the welcome party the king had organized. All were expecting the entrance this mysterious guild glancing at the great door every once in a while. While everyone was talking the doors to the hall suddenly opened and in came the guild everybody was waiting for.

As Rising Fang entered the hall all eyes were fixed on them more specifically a certain slayer couple that was hand in hand. When they entered they made their way to a secluded table on the corner of the hall and started talking amongst themselves. None of the people in the hall dared to go talk to them until a petite blue haired dragon slayer approached them with everyone in the hall watching what she was going to do.

 ***On Rising Fang's table***

They were sitting at a circular table talking among themselves. All the boys wore a black tux with a tie of the color of their respective element. Serena as always was next to Natsu with her head resting on his shoulder. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a golden trim at the bottom.

They stopped talking as a small girl approached their table. They were about to send her packing until they saw the smile that etched its way to Natsu's lips.

"Hi Natsu-san" greeted Wendy with a shy smile.

"Hi Wendy good to see you." said Natsu.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. In fact I learnt some new attacks." she answered with a great smile.

"Guys this is Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayers and the person I consider my little sister." Natsu introduced her to his guild.

"Hi Wendy. I'm Serena the Lightning Dragon Slayer and Natsu's mate." Serena said with a kind smile.

"Wow so you are a first generation slayer?"

"Yep"

One by one the slayers introduced themselves to Wendy who grew accustomed to them. After they started talking the guild realized how much she and others cared for Natsu. The thing that surprised them the most was the fact that nobody that stood for Natsu accepted to participate in the games. After witnessing this, the first ones to introduce themselves were those in Fairy Tail who supported Natsu. They all sat together and started talking. When Happy went to them crushing into Natsu, Serena instantly started to hug him due to his cuteness.

"Hey Happy" Asked Zack.

"Yes?" answered Happy from Serena's lap. After learning she was his mother Happy started feeling more and more close to her.

"Would you like to join our guild?" This question raised a great anger in Fairy Tail. They were trying to take away one of their members. Before anyone could say anything about the mater Happy started jumping in joy shouting that he would love to.

"In fact the invitation is open to each Dragon Slayer here." said Zack as he looked to Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers. Laxus and Gajeel refused the offer while Wendy stayed quiet wanting to think it over for a bit more. When the dragon slayers returned to the Fairy Tail except for Happy who stayed with Natsu, the other guilds went and introduced themselves. As the party reached an end every guild had introduced themselves to Rising Fang with the exception of Fairy Tail.

As the guilds left for their respective hotels many thought went through the guilds some being how to beat Rising Fang in the case of Fairy Tail. But a certain Gravity Magic user couldn't stop thinking about Natsu with a feeling of warmth in her chest.

 ***On Rising Fang's hotel***

Once Rising Fang had reached their hotel they decided to call it a day. When Natsu and Serena were ready to go to bed they found a snoring Happy in the middle of it.

"Did you sense it?" asked Serena to Natsu as they got into bed.

"Yeah, I did apparently one of my mates is in Mermaid Heel."

"Mhm." when Natsu noticed the worried look on Serena's face he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Don't worry; you know I'll always love you. After all you are my queen." said Natsu lovingly as he brought Serena in for a kiss that she reciprocated and deepened instantly.

"Thanks I needed that." she said as they separated from the kiss. Then she leaned her head on Natsu's chest enjoying his warmth and soon both fell asleep.

 **~The next morning~**

"WAKE UP!" a shout from Happy who had been trying to wake the couple on the bed for the last fifteen minutes caused Serena to wake up.

As Serena stirred awake unaware of the exceed to the side of the bed she noticed that her head was on Natsu's chest and that she was held protectively by him. This caused her to smile and lay her head trying to fall asleep again.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Happy once again. This caused Serena to look at him.

"What's the matter Happy?" asked Serena with slight irritation that she couldn't go back to cuddling with her boyfriend.

"The Games start in an hour. So I thought I'd wake you up so you don't get late but it wasn't working." when Serena heard this she stood up throwing Natsu off the bed and rushed to get dressed.

"What's the matter?" asked Natsu from the floor.

"The games are in an hour Natsu." said Happy causing Natsu to bolt into the bathroom to get changed and wash his teeth.

 **~Thirty minutes later~**

.Natsu and Serena reached the area to find the rest of the guild looking at them with amused smiles.

"Morning sleeping beauties." greeted Rey.

"Why the hell didn't you wake us?!" asked Natsu in irritation.

"Because you two looked good together." said Ayato while showing them a photo of them cuddling in the bed. Just as Natsu was about to punch him Asure stopped him.

"Now it's not the time to fight between us." he said with a calm face.

"They already announced today's event. A battle in pairs and I think that you two would make a great pair." stated Asure while looking at Natsu and Serena.

"We are the best pair." declared Serena while clinging to Natsu's arm.

"And besides look who is our opponent." said Rey while pointing to a lacrima screen which showed today's matches. The last one being RISING FANG VS FAIRY TAIL.

 **Sorry for the delay guys but I am on holidays and the laptop I am using is crap so it's a bit difficult to update. Anyway as you may have noticed I started hinting at Kagura's involvement as a mate and next chapter's battle. I hope you liked the chapter don't forget to review or send a PM telling me idea's for next chapter's battle and I will try to answer ASAP. Now to answer the reviews:**

 **XAnimeAwesomeX:** I'm glad you like it!

 **Shadow Drade:** I hope you liked the chapter.

 **darkhunterssxir:** They sure will.

 **GUIDix_ Singing off**


	10. A Dragon's Rage

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!Hey guys GUIDix_ here with another chapter i tried to upload before the year end and it is currently 9:30 in my country so i guess i did did you enjoy the cliffhanger? Well anyway this will be my first fight scene so any comment on that will be really appreciated. Read the note in the end for important info on future updates.**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 _ **"NATSU"**_ **(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

"It is time for the most awaited battle of the day, FAIRY TAIL VS RISING FANG!" Announced Chapati earning a loud cheer from the whole stadium.

"This will be an interesting battle. I wonder who will win. "Said Yajima.

"From Fairy Tail we have Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet against Rising Fang's Serena Tristal and Natsu Dragneel AKA The Salamander." As their names were mentioned both parties entered the arena. The 4 pairs of eyes locked across the arena. Gray's angry expression didn't phase Natsu and Serena, who had their hands entwined.

"Seems like someone was stupid enough to let you into their guild, ehh Natsu. Not to mention your girlfriend seems a bit stupid for falling for you." Gray taunted loudly. At this moment Serena wanted to beat Gray whole different shades of black and blue but was stopped by a growl coming from Natsu.

" **He's mine, you handle Erza. I won't stand my mate being insulted"** Said Natsu in his mind. But before Serena could answer Erza spoke up.

"Natsu this will be your punishment for killing those dark mages."

"I already told you I didn't kill them."

"Yeah sure." Butted in Grey.

" **I will handle the red-haired bitch. I won't stand MY mate being called a murderer."** Stated Serena through the mental connection.

"Let's start this." Said Natsu before pulling Serena into a deep kiss she reciprocated. As she moved her arms behind Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss. As she moaned into the kiss Natsu took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

The whole stadium watched the intense kiss most of them in aw at the public display of affection, while a certain mermaid felt a pang of jealousy, a crash mage great pride and a guild annoyance .

 ***Back with Rising Fang***

"There they go again." Said Ayato.

"They can't keep it to themselves right?" Asked Asure.

"I don't think so." Said Zack.

"They liiiiiikkkkkkkeeeee eeeeeaaaaaaccchhh oootttthhheeer" Sang Happy.

"HEY NATSU LESS MAKING OUT AND MORE BUTT KICKING AND I DON'T MEAN SERENA'S" Shouted Rey.

 ***Back with Natsu***

As he and Serena broke apart from the kiss trying to catch their breath before turning to face their enemies.

" **Good luck."** Said Natsu

" **Kick that stripper's ass"** Answered Serena before facing Erza.

As Natsu faced Gray their eyes met each staring at their enemy, ready to fight, ready to prove who is the best and ready to finally end their rivalry.

"This ends now Natsu, I am going to show you who is the strongest between us. I'll beat you quickly and then go beat that idiot you have as girlfriend" (A/N Yes I made Gray an asshole who will be hated.) Said Gray, as soon as those word left his mouth the whole arena heated up and Natsu started to chuckle darkly.

"You can insult me all you want Gray but you made a mistake." Said Natsu darkly.

"And what would that be?" Taunted Gray.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY MATE NOW PAY THE PRICE." Said Natsu as he lit himself in flames and lightning started arching through his body. The crowd stared in awe at Natsu's words. This caused a certain mermaid to feel her face heating up and her heart to beat faster.

"Come at m-" Before Grey could finish he was blasted to the opposite side of the stage by a flaming fist.

"Lucky hit, **Ice Make: Hammer** " As Gray was about to smash the hammer on Natsu's head he disappear with a flash of flames and reappear behind him.

"I've got no time to play around with you Gray so let's end this quickly. **Fire Summon: Dexius.** " Natsu got into a fighting stance. The blade of his sword was made of obsidian and the hilt was wrapped in white cloth.

"Bring it Flame idiot **Ice Make: Cannon** " Said Gray as he shot Natsu. When the shot hit him a cloud of dust was created.

"Now it's my turn **Dragon Sword Art: Lotus Dragon** " Came Natsu's voice from inside the cloud. Suddenly he appeared behind Gray with his sword at his side. Then the drawing of a lotus flower appeared on the ground leaving Gray in the middle.

"It's time to end this Natsu **Ice Make: Unlimited Creation: Sword** " As sword starting approaching Natsu, he remained still. Every one watching in anticipation as to what he was going to do.

"Yes it is Gray. You lose **Lotus Dragon: Release** " When he said those word Gray's eyes widened. A dragon made of fire exploded from the center the lotus leaving Gray trapped in the middle. When the explosion stopped Gray was in the middle of a crater badly burnt and barely conscious.

"If I ever hear you talking badly about my mate then you are as good as dead consequences being damned **Fire Dragon's Talon**." Said Natsu as he kicked Grey in the face with a flaming foot rendering him unconscious. The stadium then erupted in a loud cheer at Natsu's victory, with the exception of Fairy Tail who looked at Natsu with hate for hurting their teammate so badly. The Dragon Slayers looked at Gray in disgust knowing what a mate means to one of them. Everyone's eyes now turned to the battle between the two females.

 ***With Erza and Serena***

"You will regret insulting MY Natsu." Said Serena as lightning started to arc around her body.

"What I said it's true he killed those mages." Retorted Erza as se equipped into her black wing armor.

"You were his family, you should have trusted him. That doesn't matter now, he has a new family. One that stays together through thick and thin not like you fairies, that when your supposed family is in deep trouble, turn your back on them." Said Serena angering all of Fairy Tail and Erza.

"You are going down." Said Erza as she charged at her, ready to strike. As she was about to land a hit Serena disappeared in a flash of lighting only to reappear standing over Erza's blade. Before she could react Serena jump backwards while spinning using a **Lightning Dragon's Talon** to hit Erza on the chin sending her flying high into the air. As Erza caught herself and started flying in the air Serena appeared in front of her in Dragon Force.

"Is the mighty Titania tired?" Mocked Serena.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Yelled Erza as she charged at Serena in the air.

"I don't think so **Thunder staff**." Yelled Serena as she materialized her weapon and started to block Erza's attacks.

"Is that all? **Lightning Dragon's Thunderstorm**."(Use the OC chapter to see the attacks) As lightning started to fall Erza changed into her **Lightning Empress Armor** as she was about to land Serena appeared in the ground and slammed her staff on Erza's ribs sending her against the wall breaking a few ribs in the process.

"This is growing dull. I'll end this, here and now. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Thunder Edge**." As Erza was hit her scream could be heard from inside the lightning. As the lightning disappeared Erza was splayed out across the floor, her body still twitching from the currents of electricity flowing through her.

 ***Back to normal PoV***

As Natsu turned around he saw Serena running to him with arms wide open. He caught her in his arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I-I-INCREDIBLE! Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this fight is Rising Fang who appears wasn't even trying. I think we might have a new number one guild in Fiore after this games." Announced Chapati as a loud Cheer erupted from the crowd.

"It seems Rising Fang may be more powerful that what anyone could have thought of." Agreed Yajima

Then Natsu and Serena left the arena to find Wendy waiting for them outside with Charle in her arms.

"Natsu-nii!That was a great fight." She greeted them as they started walking to their guild's booth.

"Thanks Wendy."

"You were great as well Serena-chan."

"Thanks Wendy. Have you considered Zack's offer?" As Serena said that they had reached Rising Fang's booth.

"Yes I…"

 **AAAAAnd cliffhanger, yeah I know you love me for this so feel free to express it in a review.**

 **GUIDix_singing off.**

 **Nahhh just kidding let's go on a bit more.**

"Yes,I want to join Rising Fang." As she said that a smile spread into everyone. Now they were having another slayer join them.

"Well then Wendy welcome to Rising Fang. Let's go get you your guild mark." Said Zack and with that the guild started going to their hotel.

 **Now, guys I know that many of you wanted Wendy joining Rising Fang so there you have it. I hope you liked it. Now onto some news, the next thing I upload may or may not be a new story I am working on. The pairing will be NatsuXFem Acnologia. This will be a single pairing story. I want to give a big shoutout to some readers that have been a great help with the story so far,all of them are amazing writers so go check up their stories. These are ShesTheBoss19, digemsmack, DraigTrueEmperor9 and Deathwatch 45 who helped with an to the reviews.**

 **Shadow Dragmon:** Glad you liked the cliffhanger. :P

 **Deatwatch 45:** Thanks and I try to make the chapter between 1000 and 2000 words.

 **rrm232:** Thanks. As for Wendy being a mate I will stick with the brother-sister relationship in this story.

 **Ace101Mega:** I hope you liked it.

 **death gone wrong:** Thanks, it means a lot!

 **Evilstorm101:** Thanks.

 **(Beta read by ShesTheBoss19)**


	11. New Story

**Hey guys GUIDix_ here to tell you that my new story is now published it is called "Forgiveness is Earned" and it is a NatsuXFem Acnologia fic. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **GUIDix_ singing off**


	12. The Second Mate

**Hey guys GUIDix_ here with another chapter. Thanks for all of your support in my new story. Anyway let's start the chapter. IT IS TIMEEEE! NatsuXKagura shippers this is for all us. Please read the note at the end explaining why this took so damn long to get up.**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 **"NATSU"(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

After the previous battle, the arena was completely destroyed so all the guilds had a day to explore the city. We can see Serena, Natsu and Wendy walking through the various shops in the street. After Wendy joined Rising Fang with Charle, she and Serena became very close to each other due to the fact that one was Natsu's mate while the other was like a little sister.

"Hey Natsu where is Happy?" asked Serena who was clinging to Natsu's arm like a teddy bear. Since finding out that Natsu's second mate was in the games Serena spent every moment she could with Natsu since he was her only mate.

"After an hour of begging he got Charle to agree to go on a date with him." answered Natsu earning a giggle from Wendy.

"I think Charle looked quite happy as well. Although she didn't show it much."

"Hahaha I hope she finally opens up to him. So what do you want to do girls?" asked Natsu. Just as Serena was going to answer a peculiar smell reached her nose. It was the peculiar smell of fire with a hint of mint. That meant Natsu's mate was really near, turning to look at Natsu she saw the look in his eyes of him not wanting to leave her alone.

"Well mister, I want to spend some girl time with my sister-in-law so you can go do other things." she said hinting at him looking for his other mate.

"Well I will leave you two to have your girl time. See you in a while." he said before giving a kiss to Serena which she happily replied while sliding her arms to the back of his head to deepen the kiss, after a good minute of kissing they broke apart gasping for air. Natsu then left Serena and a red-faced Wendy to enjoy their time together.

As Natsu walked through the crowded streets following his nose he finally came across the Ace of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. She was sitting alone under the shade of a sakura tree with petals falling all around her. In Natsu's opinion she was an angel. She seemed to be deep in thought because she didn't notice him until he sat down next to her.

When Kagura looked up she saw the man whose face invaded her mind since she saw him again at the beginning of the games. Both of them sat under tree in a peaceful silence until Natsu decide to speak.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked Natsu.

"Just thinking, what about you?"

"I was taking a walk in the park when I saw you here all alone so I decided to see if you were alright."

Kagura started blushing thinking of the fact he cared if she was okay or not. **"Oh my god he's so cute not to mention he is the only decent man I've ever known"** Kagura's thoughts were however interrupted when Natsu spoke to her again.

"If you aren't doing anything would you like to go out with me?" asked Natsu shyly. At this question Kagura's heart started beating hard against her chest and her mind started playing different scenario most of which included indecent things.

"Sure."

"Yosh, let's get have lunch I know a great place near here." said Natsu standing up and stretching his hand to help her up which she gladly took.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to a small cozy restaurant near the park, after having lunch they spent the whole day walking through the busy streets of Corcus and playing games in some of the stands of the fair.

 **~That night~**

After a wonderful date the couple could be seen walking through the park, the light of the stars illuminating the sky both immersed in their own thoughts with their hands intertwined.

" **I've never felt this way before. He is so caring, fun, loyal not to mention handsome, I know he isn't going to break my heart or cheat on me, but he is already in a relationship with that damn girl from his guild."** thought Kagura. On the other hand Natsu was thinking about telling her about dragon slayers and the possible relationships they can have.

Suddenly Kagura felt Natsu stop walking, they were now under the same tree they had met at this morning. As she was about to speak she felt a pair of lips on her own and saw Natsu kissing her. **(A/N before anyone complains some character's will have a different personality than in the anime or manga this is so i can write better but this will mainly be with Ultear and Kagura when they are with Natsu other times I will try to make all characters as accurate as possible.)**

 **[Kagura's PoV]**

" **I can't believe it he is kissing ME! He tastes like roasted apples."** my mind was on cloud nine, the man who had kept me awake for the past few nights trying to figure my feelings for him is kissing me, I couldn't care about anything else not the fact he already had a girlfriend nor the fact someone may be spying on us, all I cared about were his lips.

 **[Normal PoV]**

Kagura felt Natsu's tongue asking for entrance which she gladly agreed to by opening her mouth and letting their tongues battle for dominance over the kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and her arms made their way to the back of his head pulling him closer to feel more of his lips and his warmth. After a minute of kissing they broke apart both trying to regain their breath.

Kagura closed her eyes laying her head on his chest enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort that filled her when being near him.

"Kagura, before we get into something there is something I must tell you." Natsu said getting Kagura to look up with curiosity in her eyes before nodding her head signaling for him to go on.

"As you may know dragon slayers have only one mate in their life, someone who they will love for eternity and someone who will copy their powers to unless they already are a dragon slayer. The thing is that Serena is my mate." a look of hurt and betrayal crossed Kagura's eyes but before she could speak Natsu continued.

"But that rule does not apply to me, I am Dragon Royalty and since Igneel is dead I became the Fire Dragon King and so I will have multiple mates to ensure that my 'race' continues. I must have at least one royal mate to ensure a strong and powerful offspring but I might as well have mates that aren't dragon slayers." at this point Kagura already got what he was trying to say, he was saying she was one of his mates someone he would love for the rest of his life.

"What I am trying to say is that my inner dragon called for you and that you are one of my mates. But I want to give you a choice since I know that maybe having to share me with other woman is not what you want…"But before he could continue he was interrupted by Kagura's lips on his own.

"I don't care as long as you love me the same as all your mates and you never leave me." stated Kagura looking up to him with love in her beautiful eyes.

"I promise." said Natsu as they sealed their promise with a kiss.

 **Man that took a long time to REWRITE yes REWRITE because I had it already done like two or three weeks ago but my damn computer had to reset itself so I lost all my data including the chapter. I am also on holidays with little time to use the computer as my mother uses it almost all the time. But oh well. I also have to ask you what fights do you want for the future of the games? Send me a PM and I will try to make it. Also please tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. Thanks a lot!And if you haven't read my other story yet go check it out.**

 **GUIDix_ singing off.**


End file.
